1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (TV) box, and more particularly, to a TV box, and a method for controlling a display to display audio/video information according to a channel list edited by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present smart TV is a TV designed as a computer. When a user uses the smart TV to watch video programs on Internet, such as video on Youtube, the user requires to use a complicated designed remote controller, tablet computer or smart phone to input a domain name (i.e. Uniform Resource Locator (URL)) to a TV box. However, the user will spend much time searching the video program, causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, when the user is an old person, it is more inconvenient because he/she may not understand how to use the smart TV and network function and his/her learning speed and learning capacity are worsened.